Headcanon One-shots of Doom and Fluff
by Sebby and Lolita
Summary: A series of one-shots based off of headcanons found on the interwebs. Couples galore, no main pairings, spans all genres
1. Cuddly Prussian

**AN: Hi people of the internet! Nice to see you all again, and thanks for stopping by! A few things I'd like to point out before you begin though: Yes, I have labeled this as complete. Yes, I will still be posting. The reason is that none of these one-shots will be especially interconnected. Also, feel free to comment your own head canons and, if I like them/have an idea that they can be incorporated into, I may write a chapter with it. Most one-shots will be light and happy but I write whatever catches my eye so don't be surprised when I get all angsty.**

**Warnings: Fluffy fluff is everywhere! You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer****: I own NOTHING! This includes but is not limited to: Hetalia and its characters, most of the headcanons, Netflix, and probably more.**

**Headcanon-** "Prussia is a very cuddly country. He likes to sit close to people and giving, as well as receiving hugs. Part of it is the lack of attention Germania showed, but it's mostly just him."

When Matthew first met Gilbert he was instantly enthralled by his cool demeanor and devilish looks. When they fell in love and eventually got together Matthew was very surprised to learn just how tender-hearted the other man actually was. There wasn't a day that passed by where Gil didn't shower him in hugs and kisses and other seemingly random displays of affection. At first Matthew had found it incredibly embarrassing to be shown so much attention to, especially of such and intimate variety. Soon enough though he was able to just relax and enjoy it.

One morning, when Gilbert was feeling particularly affectionate (because he was **_not_**_ 'cuddly'._ Birds and polar bears are cuddly; no, Gilbert was '_affectionate_'), he decided that it was a good day to call in sick, stay in and snuggle. Intent on doing just that, Gilbert leaned down to where his lover was curled up in his arms and proceeded to kiss his lover awake.

After a moment of gently moving his lips against Matthew's, the other finally responded with a gasp. A moan followed soon afterward as a sly tongue invaded his mouth, though whether it was of pleasure of he was just tired and didn't feel like getting hot and bothered that early in the morning was anyone's guess. "Not that I don't appreciate the pleasant wake up, but is there a reason you're waking me up half an hour before my alarm?" Matthew asked a bit groggy after having broken free from their kiss.

"Yup! We're calling out today. Then we can spend all day together in bed." Gilbert replied happily.

Matt grinned, a grin that only Gil got to see, and reclaimed his lover's lips before asking, "Hmm, and just what are we going to do in bed, eh?"

Gil chuckled. And he thought his mind was in the gutter. "I was planning on eating pancakes and snuggling while watching cheesy movies. Why? Is there something _else_ you wanted to do this morning?" He teased.

Matthew sputtered adorably for a moment before managing to speak. "I-I'm going to go make pancakes and feed Kuma and Gilbird. You can call in for me. I'm not a good liar anyway."

So Gilbert watched (and laughed) as Matthew made his way down stairs. Apparently his lover forgot that he'd slept in Gil's shirt. Only in Gil's shirt. Thus giving the man quite a pleasant view.

After a quick call to both men's bosses informing them that Matthew fell off the roof and, though remained unharmed by an amazing _work of God, _was sore and needed to be taken care of for the rest of the day, Gilbert put on pants and went down stairs. It's a good thing their boss was an idiot. I-I mean, that Gilbert is such a great actor!

Mattie was found in front of the stove, still in wearing the over-sized shirt though it was now paired with the frilly, pink, pancake patterned apron. Gil wrapped his arms around his lover's waist from behind, and buried his nose in Matt's neck. "You fell of a roof trying to get Kumajiro out of the chimney. He got stuck chasing Gilbird. I caught you, awesomely, and we are both unharmed but sore. We're taking the day off to recover. That is our awesome story!"

Matthew laughed, leaning back into the embrace. "So did you just wake up and decide you didn't want to go to work today?"

"No! I woke up and decided that I wanted to spend the whole day with mein awesome boyfriend." Gilbert chuckled as the other man's face brightened. His boyfriend was adorable!

After transferring the last pancakes to the plates Matthew added a pad of butter to each stack and drenched them all in syrup. He then turned in Gil's grip and, with a quick peck to his lips, wiggled away to the table where he promptly set the plates down. "Breakfast is ready."

The two ate with light conversation in between breaks where they focused on scarfing down the mountain of deliciousness that was Matthew's pancakes. Afterwards they moved to the living room to find Kumajiro settled on the ottoman with Gilbert curled up on his stomach. According to Gil's 'master plan of awesomeness', they were now to watch cheesy movies.

"So what should we watch first, Birdie?" Gilbert asked while he was setting up Netflix on the television.

Mattie cuddled up next to him on the couch and Gil wrapped an arm around him, pulling him into his arms and onto his lap. "I don't know. It's your 'master plan of awesomeness'; you choose."

Gilbert shrugged. He hadn't thought that far ahead. "Let's do the Max thing." So he clicked on the '_get the Max out of your Netflix_' thing. After a bit of choosing and some rating some titles Max's annoyingly American voice told them that "_Bridegroom'_ was the perfect movie for them. "I don't know. It's a documentary; how romantic could it be?"

"Just play it. It's supposed to be really good."

An hour and nineteen minutes later both were a sobbing mess. Three quarters through the movie Gil had already started tearing up. A few minutes later Mattie joined him. By the time the end credits were rolling neither could see through the tears.

"I love you so much Birdie!" Gilbert wailed, clutching tighter to the man in his arms.

The Canadian was gripping just as tight as he said, "I love you too, Gil. I love you too!"

After a few more minutes of crying and professing their love in multiple languages, Gilbert and Matthew finally calmed down enough to speak. "Okay. Happy movies now. Happy movies." Matthew said after a few deep, steadying breaths.

Gilbert agreed with a nod and the next several hours were spent spooning on the couch while watching just about every movie Netflix had to offer in its humor/romance section. They only stopped once to answer the door for the pizza man. (Canadian bacon (HAM), sausage and extra cheese, if anyone was curious).

That night, after several movies, quite a few tears, a medium size pizza, wings and cheesy bread, and a six-pack of beer, Matthew and Gilbert fell asleep cuddled up on the couch. The next morning they jumped when their alarms went off and ended up falling off the couch. Gil banged his shoulder on the edge of the coffee table and Matthew bumped his head while getting up. Both men were sore and still had to go to work.

The both knew that they would do it again in a heartbeat though. In fact they probably would in a week or so.

**Hello again! This was fun! I seriously recommend watching Bridegroom though. It's ****phenomenal, and sad, and will make you sob until your throat hurts, but it's worth it.**

**TTFN!**

**And remember: Reviews are like maple syrup. They bring joy to both the giver and the recipient.**


	2. Numbers and Fluff

**Yay chapter two! Hello again guys. I don't have much to say this time so...Have fun!**

**Headcanon-** "England and America never go to clubs as a couple. Instead they compete to see how many girls they can pick up. America hates to admit it, but England always wins."

"Alright Artie, rules are the same. Whoever gets the most girls' numbers by the time the sun rises wins." Alfred told his partner as they drove the club. I was a new one, just recently opened. Their usual hang out had finally caught on to their little game so they needed to pickings.

Arthur smirked. "I don't know why you still insist on doing this. I always win, so what's the point?"

"Hey! We tied that one time!" Al defended. True, they had tied once...

"I was sick. It's not my fault I get sneezing it their faces." ...that too.

Alfred pouted but it was short-lived and a smile came to his to his face. "Tonight's gonna be different! I have a foolproof plan. By the end of the night chicks will be begging me to take their numbers!"

"Just remember," Arthur leaned over the divider to whisper in against his ear. "The only number that actually matters is mine." He kissed his lover tenderly.

Alfred responded with equal force and care. "Always, love."

With that, both men exited the car and proceeded into the club. Music blared in their ears and with one final glance at each other, Alfred and Arthur split up.

This was what they did. It used to be a competition, just something to feed their need to beat the other at something. After the English gentleman and brash American became serious however, it became something of a game. The fury behind their need to pick up women faded into a playful, yet competitive spirit that led them to continue with contest.

Of course before Al and Arthur could continue they needed to lay a few ground rules. Most were obvious and just put in place so that the partners could feel secure with one another. Not that either were lacking in trust for their respective partner, but humans are jealous beings. The rules are as follows:

1. No kissing on the lips/other sensual areas of either pArtie (parties being Al/Arthur and their respective targets)

2. No physical contact lasting longer than three seconds- hand to hand contact may be an exception under most circumstances

3. Arthur is not allowed to do shots of any kind

4. Arthur is not allowed to have more than three alcoholic beverages in one night

5. Neither Alfred nor Arthur is allowed to get drunk- especially whomever is the designated driver of the night

Now this was all good and dandy, until you realize that no matter what location, what pick-up lines, or what corny grin Alfred chose, he could never win. By the laws of probability one would think that he would have one at least once. Sadly this was not true. By the way, Arthur and his companion had been playing that stupid game for eleven years.

Tonight though, it would be different. Al was sure of it. He'd spent every free minute for the last week 'studying' (i.e. Google and Wiki to the full extent). He would be charming, witty, and play on his talents better than old Artie ever could.

And it worked! Almost every girl he talked with gave him their number. Apparently Alfred looked innocent (though in reality the very thought of it was laughable). His bright eyes and cheerful smile gave everyone around him some hope. Al tossed a few complements around and sent off a few winks and by the end of the night he'd gotten more than ever before.

Back in the car, Alfred talked non-stop about the many digits he'd collected. Arthur just smirked in the passenger seat. Al wasn't the only one breaking records tonight.

At home the numbers were finally counted. Alfred had a total of fifty-seven numbers collected over one night, sending Arthur's record of forty-three shattering to the floor.

Woo! Ha! Beat that, Artie!" Alfred said as he jumped around the room using the varying slips of paper that held the numbers as makeshift confetti.

His satisfaction was short-lived however as Arthur continued to smirk as he tallied the last few numbers. A grand tally of sixty collected numbers. "Gladly."

"B-but." Alfred pouted in the corner. "I was so sure this time. I don't get it! How do you do it?" He shouted.

Arthur shrugged. "I don't know. I just do."

"I got it! It's your accent. It has to be accent. Everyone loves a British accent!" The American shouted.

A flat look was all he received from his English lover. "Alfred, we're in London."

"Oh yeah..."

Arthur sat on the couch next to his lover. "Why does it bother you so much?"

Alfred looked into Arthur's eyes before looking away again, his cheeks dusting a light pink. "It's just," He paused, tripping over his words as he tried to organize his own thoughts. "If I can't impress a few girls in a club how can I impress you?"

Arthur was stunned. The man in front of him was someone who always had a front up the utmost confidence. A smile that could win the hearts of children to elderly. Not to mention breathtakingly beautiful inside and out. Meanwhile Arthur was a cranky old man stuck inside the body of thirty-two year old man. He had an unstable temper. He was shy and could never get the words out. The only things Arthur had running for him were his accent and maybe his eyes (although in his opinion his eyebrows took away any beauty his emerald orbs could provide). And yet Alfred though he wasn't good enough.

The thought was almost laughable. "Alfred." Arthur shook his head and chuckled to himself. "Alfred, Alfred, Alfred."

"What? Why are you laughing? Arthur I'm serious." Al could feel his heart falling to the ground. He'd been right. He wasn't good enough for the angel of a man in front of him.

"That's why I'm laughing, you git!" The Brit's chuckled turned to full on laughter. He just couldn't contain it anymore. "You have to be the most idiotic, not to mention blind, human being on the planet to not see how beautiful you are. How selfless, and caring, and a billion of other adjectives that will never actually describe how utterly amazing you are."

Arthur truly believed every word that he said, and it made Alfred feel so loved and cared for. "Artie, I love you so much." Alfred scooped the smaller man into his arms.

"I love you too Alfred, I love you too."

**How was it? Reviews are a good was of telling me. See you all again sometime.**

**Oh, and special thanks to Snapped Venice for being my first (and only) reviewer. It means more than pancakes to me! **

**Snapped Venice- Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it, and I hope I can get those feels tugging in you. I hope this lives up to your expectations. You have a wonderful day too!  
**


	3. Lovi's Babies

**Hi everybody! I'm back with a chapter and it's way longer than the other two! Enjoy now!**

**Warnings: Language! Lovi has a naughty mouth~ (I swear when it didn't sound that perverse in my mind!...I'm still not gonna rephrase it), slightly mature themes**

**Headcanon-** "Lovino's a baby-whisperer. No matter what's wrong with a baby (tired/hungry/wet/whatever), he knows exactly what to do to make them happy. He loses that ability once the kid gets old enough to talk."

Lovino Vargas was not the most cheerful person in general, but right then he was down right unpleasant. Not that this was without reason; it had just been a horrible time for him.

First that damn Potato Bastard and his beloved _Fratello _get married, and of course he had to be his Feli's god damned Groomsman of Honor, as Feliciano just _had _ to call it. ("Feli it's called a Best Man get it right, damn it!" "Ve~ But Fratello, Gil is the Best Man! There can't be two Best Men, so you have to be the Groomsman of Honor!" After two hours of yelling in Italian from both siblings, they finally came to a conclusion. Two actually. One, Lovi would be the Groomsman of Honor, and Two, Feli was a manipulative son of a bitch.)

Then he was forced to _dance_ with Potato Bastard number two since it was '_tradition_'. Lovino swore that if the wannabe Prussian's hands got any lower they would be up his ass, and of course the Tomato Bastard didn't notice a damn thing. Then, not even three months after the fucking wedding, the newlyweds decided that they want a kid.

So, they went through the whole adoption thing and adopted an infant. (Ludwig felt it would be best if they went through the whole 'baby' experience before trying to take on an older child, and Feli, well, babies are cute and he wanted one.) It was a two month old girl. She was Italian and, had Feliciano and Ludwig not both been men, one would think they made themselves. Bella was her name. She had dark brown hair and blue eyes the colour of the sky. An Italian curl adorned the right side of her head

Now that was all fine and dandy, after all it was Feliciano and Ludwig's problem. That was until he got the dreaded phone call.

"Fratello,_ I need you're help! Me and Luddy have to take a trip to Italy for the company. It's an emergency, but we can't find anyone to watch Bella on such short notice! It will only be a day or two, I promise! Please, _Fratello!" Feliciano yelled into the phone.

"Oh no! Not this time Feli. You and that Macho Potato are the ones that wanted a kid. Now you're going to take care of it. Can't you just take her with you, anyway. I'm sure Nonno and Mamma have been dying to get their hands on the poor girl."

"_Bella is to little to travel, and she is your niece! You haven't seen her since we adopted her two months ago._" The younger Italian whined.

Lovino sighed, he could never win could he? "I have don't have a choice do I?"

"_Nope! Ve~ You'll have so much fun, and you can bring Toni. He needs to see his little niece too!_" He cheered.

Needless to say, a certain shy Sicilian was very red in the face after that comment. "I don't see how bringing Antonio would make things any more bearable." He grumbled.

"_Yeah, yeah. Anyway be here in twenty minutes, and bring my brother-in-law. Make sure you have nothing planned for the next few days and bring cloths! See you soon, _Fratello! Ve~"With that the phone cut out.

Lovino sighed. _Guess that's what I get for thinking I could have a whole day of peace,_ he thought. Lovino made his way into the kitchen where his husband was munching on a tomato and reading some magazine. He picked a tomato out of the basket on the counter and brought it to is lips. He didn't pull away when Antonio stood up and wrapped his arms around him.

"Lovi, why do you look so annoyed? Who was on the phone?"

He sighed again; it was starting to become a habit. "Feli called. He needs us to watch Bella for a day or two. Apparently we have to be there in," He glanced at his watch. "Fifteen minutes."

"Yay, I can't wait to meet my little niece! I bet she's adorable. We should leave soon if we want to be there on time, si?"

"Yeah." The Italian groaned. "I don't want to go. I hate watching brats."

Antonio continued to grin and kissed is cheek. "Don't worry, Lovi! I love kids. I'm sure we'll have lots of fun!"

So they packed a few things into a duffel bag and drove the ten drive minute drive to Ludwig and Feliciano's house. Toni ran up to the door with Lovino trailing behind and knocked on the door excitedly. I opened a moment later to reveal the stoic bastard known as Ludwig.

"Hey Ludwig. We're going to watch Bella for a while." Antonio stated the obvious.

Ludwig stepped aside to allow the other men entrance. "Ja, I know."

As Lovino stepped through the threshold he noticed a lack of his brother. "Where is my _frate-_" "I DON'T WANT TO GO!" Feliciano's wailing interrupted his question.

The trio followed the cries into the living room where Feli was crying while cradling little Bella. "I don't want to leave my little girl. What if something happens? What if she can't fall asleep and needs me to sing to her? What if she gets sick? I don't want to go!"

Ludwig was the first walk over to him. He wrapped his arms around his husband in an attempt to calm him. In truth he didn't want to leave Bella either, but the company was important to everyone. Not only was it their income but it had been in the Vargas family for generations, it would one day be passed on to Bella, and to Ludwig it was a symbol that, even though he would never be as loud, cheerful or outwardly loving as the rest of the family, he could still be part of it. To be involved with the company was to be part of the family, and he needed that.

"Everything will be fine Feliciano. Antonio and Lovino will be here. And if worst comes to worst we can always fly back early." He said calmly.

Antonio chimed in, "Yeah Feli. It will be alright. I work with kids for a living; Bella will be fine with me for a few days. Especially with Lovi to help!"

The two sat around Feliciano, trying to console him in any way possible. Lovino just stood awkwardly where he had been for several minutes. Though he hated to see his dead _fratello_ cry, he didn't want to make it worse by trying and failing to be comforting. That kind of thing never had come naturally to him. Finally though, he had had enough.

Lovino walked over to where his brother was still crying into the oblivious bundle that was his niece. He crouched down in font of him and grabbed Feli's face between his hand. "Quit you crying, idiota. Bella doesn't cry as much as you and she's an infant." He said softly and used his thumbs to wipe away the still streaming tears.

"I-I'm sorry _fratello_. It's just," He glanced at Bella. "I love her so much. I don't ever want to leave her, not for a minute."

"I know Feli." He paused for a moment. "You remember that time when Nonno had to leave for a whole week on business for the first time? You cried because he wouldn't be able to read you stories before you went to bed or play with you."

The younger Italian nodded. "Lovi slept with me and read me stories for the whole week, even when I had nightmares and kicked you in my sleep."

"Exactly. So if I can take care of a hyperactive, ten year old Feli, I think I can take care of a little _bambino, _eh?" He offered a slight smile as the tears stopped falling from Feliciano's face.

A smile lit up his face once again and shifted Bella so he could hive Lovi a one armed hug. "_Grazie fratello_. Take good care of her, okay."

"_Si_ Feli." Lovino said as he took Bella from his brother's arms.

Ludwig cleared his throat. "We should be leaving now if we want to be in Italy in time for the meeting."

Feliciano jumped up. "Oh yeah! See you when we get back Lovi, Toni, Bella." He hugged Antonio and kissed both Lovino and Bella on the cheek before hurrying out the door with Ludwig, bags in hand.

After they were gone Lovino moved to sit on the couch. He stared at the infant in his arm. It was the first getting a good look at his little niece. She was cute, but then again most babies were. Bella smiled and gurgled in his arms, reaching up with her little hands to touch her uncle's face. "Hey there, Bella. I'm your uncle Lovi."

Antonio sat next to him. "She looks a lot like you, you know."

Lovino turned to him. "We don't even have the same eyes." He said incredulously.

"Not your eyes but she has your hair colour and your curls are the same." Toni's grin widened. "And you have the same smile."

As expected, Lovino's cheeks turned a pleasant shade of pink. "Shut up, Tomato Bast-Mphh"

The Italian's words were lost when Antonio pushed a hand over his lips. "Lovi, you can't say words like that in front of children!"

"Why not? It's not like she knows what I'm saying." Lovino grumbled, but still censored himself. (In other words that sentence could have been more like this: And why the hell not, Bastard? It's not like she knows what the fuck I'm saying.)

The Spaniard sighed. "Okay put it this way. What would Feli do if Bella's first word ended up being the B-word or something like that?"

Lovi paled. '_Oh crap. There would be a hit in me so fast I wouldn't even see it coming._' he thought. "Fine, fine. I won' curse in front of Bella."

Suddenly Bella started to fuss and kick in Lovino's arms. Toni jumped, his eyes wide. He may have been a kindergarten teacher but five year-olds and babies were to completely different things. "Ai! Lovi what's the matte with her? She was smiling just a second ago!"

"Aren't you supposed to be the expert here. Mr. It-will-be-fun, I-love-kids? Anyway, she's just tired. It's nap time." Lovino stood and walked upstairs to the nursery. It's walls were painted a light green colour and the walls were covered in pictures of everyone in the family, from Feliciano to Nonno to Ludwig's annoying older brother, Gilbert.

"Here we go, Bella. You want to put your PJ's on, don't you. Feli's stupid frilly dress isn't exactly the most comfortable sleepwear, now is it?" Lovi spoke to Bella as though she were capable or replying like a grown human being as he pulled a pair of chick covered pajamas (a present from Uncle Gil) from her dresser drawers. He didn't like undermining children; he'd wait until they grew up and became assholes for that. Besides, talking to babies is supposed to be good for their brain of some shit like that.

He dressed changed Bella's cloths and cradled her in his arms again. Lovino walked over to the book shelf that sat next to the door and looked through the multitude of children's books there. "Okay Bella, what do you want me to read you? Let's see; we have Cinderella or Little Red Riding Hood or a billion other ones. Anything but The Ugly Duckling. That book is freaking depressing." The older Italian thought it over for a bit before grabbing The Three Little Pigs and sitting in the rocking chair.

He lightly rocked and positioned Bella so that he could hold her and turn the pages comfortably.

By the time the Wolf had been boiled Bella had drifted off into a deep sleep. Lovino laid her down in her crib and made sure both baby monitors were on before taking the radio and hooking it on his belt loop.

Lovino yawned; it was his nap time too. He went down stairs to find Antonio asleep on the couch, the TV playing quietly in the background. "Bastard, going to sleep without me." He said softly. The couch was big and carefully crawled in next to his partner. Antonio's arm wrapped itself around his waist and he buried his face into Tonio's neck.

"Night Lovi." He felt his lover whisper in his ear. They both fell into comfortable asleep.

All three residence of the house slept for quite awhile, and in the end Antonio was the first to wake up. He checked on Bella only to find she was still asleep where Lovi had left her. I was around four so he figured it he should start on dinner.

Halfway through cooking Lovino came into the kitchen carrying a happy and gurgling Bella in his arms. "What are you making, Tonio?" Lovi asked, using his more appropriate nickname in his niece's presents.

"Pasta. It's about the only thing in this house that you'll eat. Everything else is too German. Except pizza, but we had that last night." Antonio informed, stirring the pasta.

Lovino nodded and looked through the pantry. "What are you looking for, Lovi?"

"Baby food. Bella should be old enough for solids."

Antonio looked skeptic. "Are you sure? She's only four and a half months right."

"Exactly. Apparently my stupid brother and that potato sucking bas-jerk, are out." Lovino looked down at the child in his arms. "What do you think we should do, Bella? There's cereal in there but that is for breakfast not dinner. We can't have that now."

Toni finished setting the table. "Think about that after our dinner. She's not even fussy yet, and you need to eat too."

"Yeah, I guess." Lovino put Bella in her high chair before taking a seat of his own. They ate for a bit with light conversation about whatever came to mind. After a while though, Bella started to fuss and reach for their plates.

"What? You want pasta?" The hazel eyed man asked. He took a piece of corkscrew pasta and held it up to the babe's lips. She gladly accepted it into her mouth. Bella obviously liked it as she jumped and giggled after swallowing.

Antonio couldn't help but gush at her. "Aww! She likes it."

"Of course she likes it; she's Italian after all." Lovino smirked. They got Bella her own small plate of pasta and ate the rest of their meal happily.

After dinner Lovino cleared the table and Antonio did the dishes before all three brunets went to the living room to relax until bed time.

Antonio laid a blanket on the floor and Lovino collected some toys for Bella to play with. Lovi sat with his niece in his lap and Toni across from them. They all played for a while before Bella started to yawn, and both men had to agree that it was time for bed.

While Lovino showered, Antonio put Bella to bed for the night. By the time Lovi had dressed in his night cloths (normally he would just go naked but he knew better than to think that Feli and the Potato Bastard kept it in one room) and exited the bathroom, Toni had finished putting Bella to sleep and was sprawled across the bed in his boxers and a t-shirt. He crawled in next to his husband and excepted the arm that wrapped around him.

He reached over to turn the light off before pulling the blanket over both men and closing his eyes.

"I never knew you would be such a good father, Lovi. It's cute how good you are with Bella." He heard his Spaniard say into his ear.

Lovino face lit with bright red at his love's comment. "Sh-shut up! I was just taking care of my niece for the day. It doesn't mean I'd be good with kids of our own."

"Of course it does. A baby is a baby, the only difference would be your emotional state. You would love our baby even more any thing else in the world."

"Do you...do you want to have a baby?"

Antonio looked at him in surprise and he looked away. "One day, maybe. You're all I really need to be happy though. What about you? Do want to have a kid?"

"I guess." Lovino looked insecure. "I just don't want to fuck some innocent child up because I'm a bad parent. It wouldn't be fair." Yes, Lovino did want to have children. He just didn't want to up putting another person through the emotional trauma that his parents had when he was young. He didn't want to anyone to feel as though they were unwanted or unloved, as thought they weren't good enough.

Toni knew more about his lover's insecurities than anyone else, including Lovino most likely. He could see right through his Lovi's facade of indifference. "How about we wait a year, and then we can decide fully. That way we can be sure we are ready and we'll have more experience by taking care of Bella."

"Okay. We'll wait a year." Lovi nodded. "No go to sleep, Bastard. I'm tired."

"_Buenos noches, mi amour._"

**_Page Break! Because that's just how long this friggin' chapter is._**

Lovino groaned. It was three in the fucking morning and he was awake. Holy fuck. As much as he wanted to stay in bed though, he knew he couldn't leave Bella to cry. Of course Antonio could sleep through the damn apocalypse so he couldn't just send him. So he got up out of the warm, comfy, soft bed and on to the cold, hard Hell that was the stupid floor. The Italian walked across the hall to where Bella lay in her crib _screaming her fucking lungs out. _

"Hey now, why are you crying? Aren't you supposed to sleep through the night by now." He said softly as he lifted the infant from her crib. After all you can't really blame a baby for crying. Lovino rocked her gently, whispering soothingly. To be honest, he didn't know what to do.

The man tried to think back to all the times he's been comforted by another person. Antonio didn't really count as his mere presents calmed him; not to mention the difference in relationship and reason. Feli sometimes tried to comfort him when they were younger but would usually end up crying too and that was unhelpful. Lovino thought back as far as he could to a time when his parent gave a shit about him. Then it came.

He was almost three, just a few days away in fact. (He remembered because Feli was born the same day and completely ruined his party.) It was late and he'd woken up because of some nightmare. So, as any almost-three year old boy, he ran and cried to his mother. She'd smiled at him softly even though he'd woken her up in the middle of the night while she was nine months pregnant. He told her all about his dream and Mama had told him everything would be okay. She let him sleep in her bed for the rest of the night and sung an Italian lullaby until he fell asleep again.

looking down at the babe in his arms, Lovino decided that he would imitate one of the few thing his dear Mama had done right in raising him and sung the lullaby that had consoled him all those years ago.

_"Il pecoraio piange quando fiocca,_  
_non piange quando mangia la ricotta._

_Il pecoraio piange quando piove_  
_Non piange quando mangia le caciole_

_Fai la ninna mio Simone,_  
_Imparerai l'arte del babbo,_  
_Imparerai a tirar il segone,_  
_Fai la ninna mio Simone._

_Fai la ninna, citolo mio,_  
_E' venuto lo babbo tuo,_  
_ha portato un cappellino,_  
_Fai la ninna citolino._

_Fai la ninna pupo de pezza,_  
_Finché battera' la mezza,_  
_Finché è cotto il pane in forno,_  
_Finché batte mezzogiorno._

_Finché è fatta la focaccia,_  
_Le donzelle stanno in piazza,_  
_Il mio bimbo sta nel lettone,_  
_E fai la ninna mio Simone."_

By the last verse Bella had once again fallen asleep in Lovino's arms. The older Italian sighed softly and laid her down once again. Warmth speared through Lovino's body. Looking at the darling child so peaceful in her sleep made him happy, especially knowing that he had been the cause of it. Maybe he wouldn't wait year after all. Just maybe.

'Mio Dio, _I want a baby._' He thought. Yes, he would have his baby. And he would love her and care for her and be the best possible father he could be.

**All done! Here is the English version of the lullaby if you want it:**

**The shepherd cries when it snows,**  
**he doesn't cry when he eats the'Ricotta'*.**

**The shepherd cries when it rains,**  
**he doesn't cry when he eats the 'Caciole'***

**Hush a bye, my Simone,**  
**You will learn your father's art,**  
**You will learn to use the cross-cut saw, **  
**Hush a bye, my Simone.**

**Hush a bye, my sweetie, **  
**Your dad has come, **  
**he has brought a little hat for you, **  
**Hush a bye, my sweetie.**

**Hush a bye, rag baby boy,**  
**Until it will be half past twelve,**  
**Until the bread in the oven will be ready, **  
**Until it will be half past twelve,**

**Until the bread will be ready,**  
**the damsels are in the square,**  
**my baby is in his big bed,**  
**and sleep, my Simone.**

**It's called Fai la Nanna, Mio Simone (Go to sleep, my Simone) and I think it's just the kind of thing Roma would like. **

**Snapped Venice: _Aww, Grazie! You are so nice and I'm so glad that you love my story because I love you! Have a beautiful day!_**

**Reviews are lovely and appreciated. Bye bye now!**


End file.
